


Last Refuge

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione contemplate the world from the last refuge they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Refuge

The battlefield lay out before them on the stretch of Hogwarts lawn, the blood looking like dark dew on the grass. Soon, under the bright silver of the moon, it would start to crystallize and turn into bloody frost.

“What dark deeds have we wrought,” Draco murmured from his place beside her in the tower that overlooked the grounds. 

Hermione looked up at him, his warmth the only thing keeping her from being completely numb. He looked at home in the night, pale looks ethereal under the harsh light of the moon. “Indeed,” she murmured sadly. 

“How many more attacks can we withstand?” she asked after another long, contemplative look out the window. 

Hermione shrugged, her shoulder brushing his. She could not understand how her Seventh Year had turned from school to fighting so quickly, or how Hogwarts had become their last place of resistance. Without Draco, it wouldn’t even be that any more—it was only his timely arrival some months before that allowed them to survive this long against the trained attacks of the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters.

“All of them,” he said staunchly. She leaned into his offered comfort and faith, turning her head away from the view. He was her rock, stronger even than the cold stones of Hogwarts under her feet. His determination had fueled all of them who waited on the Savior of the Wizarding World here at the last place of refuge—in part because he told them to be their own saviors. He would stand, even if Hogwarts didn’t, and she would have to believe in that even if she didn’t believe they would win anymore.

“We can do this,” Draco told her, putting his arms about her. They had grown closer as they led their schoolmates in active battle, and now they were rarely seen apart.

“And when all else fails…” Hermione trailed off, trying to find her faith once again.

“We’ll still be here, fighting,” he said firmly, and this time she believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dyno_drabbles a long time ago. Dramione isn’t usually my thing, but luckily I had delayed_poet to cheer me on.


End file.
